Benson
' Benson' is a main character in Regular Show. He is a gumball machine, as well as The Park's manager. As manager, he is the boss of every park worker. He has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby when they slack off, showing that he has a very short temper. Benson made his debut in J.G. Quintel's animated short "2 in the AM PM," where one of the cashiers (being Sam Marin) formed into a prototype version of Benson after being drugged from candy. He then made his first cameo appearance in the Pilot. Benson is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearence Benson is a gumball machine with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by story boarder Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open, it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area. Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all. Whenever he is greatly upset (usually in the form of Mordecai and Rigby slacking off), Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red. Aside from this, Benson is usually calm, and in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood (which happens more often after the episode Benson Be Gone), Benson rewards his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Skills/Habbits *'Short Temper' - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. *'Determined' - Benson is very single-minded, which only poses as a detriment for himself, as seen in Peeps, Fortune Cookie, and several other episodes. *'Drummer' - In This Is My Jam, it is shown that Benson has a mysterious past where he was formerly a very skilled drummer. *'Stick Hockey Expert' - Benson also has a mysterious past where he was a very skilled stick hockey player, as seen in Stick Hockey. *'Archery' '''- '''In But I Have A Receipt, Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters Relationships Mordecai and Rigby Benson strongly disproves of Mordecai and Rigby, and is always yelling at them, telling them to stop slacking off. As they tend to get along at a lot of times, Benson can get very angry due to his short temper towards Mordecai and Rigby. Even though they can get along, it is proven in Busted Cart that Benson does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, he just wishes they would get along and listen to him so Benson wouldn't lose his job. Pops Pops and Benson seem to be very good friends, as well as the Park managers. Pops sometimes disgraces Benson because of his yelling and short temper towards Mordecai and Rigby. Also, rarely, Benson disproves of Pops because of his childish attitude. Skips Skips and Benson are very good friends. Due to Skips knowing a lot of the unknown, Benson sometimes comes to Skips for help. Since Skips doesn't slack off like Mordecai and Rigby, Benson doesn't yell at Skips and has a very close respect for him, which makes him reliable on almost everyhting.